Against the Odds
by The-Effulgent-One
Summary: Zoe Lucas has been best friends with Peter Parker, since the day he moved next door. When she was younger and her mother would read her fairy tales. Her mother would start off saying: Behind every great hero their journey starts with one person to help push them towards their destiny. It just seems fit for Zoe to be that person for Peter Parker.
1. ASM1- It was stupid, but still brave

_**Against the Odds.**_

**Summary: **Zoe Lucas has been best friends with Peter Parker, since the day he moved next door. When she was younger and her mother would read her fairy tales. Her mother would start off saying: Behind every great hero their journey starts with one person to help push them towards their destiny. It just seems fit for Zoe to be that person for Peter Parker.

**OC:** Zoe Clarissa Lucas.

**Portrayed by: **Crystal Reed

* * *

><p>Walking over to her locker, Zoe Lucas had to push her way through the students in the hallway at Midtown Science High School. She blew a piece of her curly, dark brunette hair out of her dark chocolate, brown eyes, as she dialed 23-33-12 into her locker, and watched it pop open with ease. She smiled, and started to put away her morning class books in exchanged for her afternoon class books.<p>

When she shut her locker, she wasn't surprised to her best friend Peter Parker leaning against the locker left from hers, waiting there for her, with his camera around his neck, and his skateboard in his hands.

"How's it going, Peter?" Zoe asked, clutching her books to her chest.

"Fine," Peter answered. "How's it going with you?"

"I'm doing okay," Zoe shrugged. She started to walk down the hallway, as Peter sat his skateboard on the ground, and rode it down the hallway; keeping his pace slow, so he could stay next to her.

"Parker!" Zoe and Peter heard Mr. Curtis shout. "Do you want to keep that board?"

"Yeah!" Peter answered.

"Keep it off the floor!"

"Like this?" Peter asked, dramatically picking up his skateboard, lifting it above his shoulder high enough to Mr. Curtis to see it clearly wasn't on the ground.

"That's it!" Mr. Curtis nodded, and then entered his class room.

Zoe chuckled and followed Peter down the hallway, over to his locker, as once he set the skateboard back down. Two teenagers at seemed to be seniors like herself were making-out in front of Peter's locker, like two hungry wolves. She rolled her eyes annoyed by the PDA, as she watched Peter barely get his locker open to pull out some of his books, but then was immediately slammed by the couple.

"High School, huh?" Peter joked as the made there way to the courtyard.

"Tell me about it," she laughed.

The two made their way out to the courtyard, where they heard cheering from the crowd on the other side of the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, looking at the crowd growing bigger by the second.

"I don't know," Peter answered. "Let's go check it out."

"Okay," Zoe agreed. She and Peter made their way over to all the excitement, and shimmied their way throw the large herd of students.

"Go figure," she muttered angrily, as they reached the front, and saw Flash Thompson, holding a freshmen upside down forcing his poor face into his food. "It always has something to with Flash."

"Yeah," Peter whispered in agreement.

"Eat your vegetables, Gordon!" Flash terrorized.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Students around them chanted. Flash looked up his eyes examining the crowd the form before landing upon Peter and herself.

"Hey Parker come, and get a picture of this!"

"Put him down, man." Peter sighed, and motioned to the ground using his fingers.

"Gordon, don't eat it." Zoe urged the freshmen, "stand up to Flash."

"-Take a picture."

"Put him down." Peter said, denying Flash's demand.

"Take a picture," Flash repeated.

"Put him down!" Peter demanded, and paused for a brief second before shouting: "Eugene!"

Immediately the crowd went quiet, as Flash dropped the kid, and advance towards the two. Peter softly pushed Zoe out of the way; both knowing that she wasn't his target. She bit her lip glancing at Peter one last time, before hurrying over to Gordon.

"Gordon, right?" Zoe asked just making sure, Gordon nodded in confirmation, as she helped him off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but your friend won't be after this." Gordon said pointing over to Peter who doubled down in pain, clutching the side of his face where Flash punched him. Flash this time punched Peter in the gut making him fall to the ground in pain, and Zoe winced not wanting to watch this, but couldn't take her eyes off Peter.

"Stay down, Parker!" Flash commanded. Peter being Peter tried to get up, so Flash stalked towards Peter menacingly ready to beat him up again.

"Flash!" Zoe yelled, stepping in front of Peter, protectively.

"Move out of the way, Lucas." Flash snapped, advancing toward's her.

"What are you going to do? Hm? Are you going to hit me? You know I recall there being a law that prohibits that." She warned. "So, why don't you and your posse get to class?"

"Whatever," Flash muttered, glaring daggers at her before turning around and went to class. The crowd disappeared, and scattered across the courtyard looking for something else to do. She on the other hand rushed over to Peter, and placed a hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as he turned to look at her.

"I'm okay," he shrugged it off trying to hide the bruise from her.

"No you're not!" She denied, as she went to examine his bruise.

"Yes, I am." He said, dodging her.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it knowing it was no use arguing with him. She pulled out her icy cold water she had gotten for lunch, and placed it on his cheek.

"That was brave," she admitted. "It was stupid, but still brave. You should really go see a nurse."

She swore she saw a small smile form on his face before turning into a frown.

"I'm fine." He groan, then looked up at her almost scolding like. "What you did was stupid, you know that? You could've gotten hurt."

"Like you did?" She retorted, and he just stared at her. "Look, Flash isn't going to hit a girl. Even if he is a jerk, he wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, but you never know." He groaned out. She rolled his eyes at him and handing him his camera that he dropped.

"Oh, man..." He trailed off, noticing something was broken. "Aunt May is going to kill me."

"No she won't," Zoe reassured him. "You're smart. I'm sure you'll be able to fix it."

"Yeah," Peter whispered. He tried to get up from the ground, but seemed to be struggling, so Zoe went to help him up. "You know if you're always going to be there to take care of me, when I get beat up, I'd do it more often." He joked, and winced in pain.

"No, Mr. Parker. It's just for this one time, so don't get any ideas." She couldn't help but giggle. The sound of the bell made it's way through the courtyard, and she looked back towards the school doors. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight." May Parker, told the two as they entered the Parker household. Zoe went to lean against the counter, while Peter went straight to the fridge, and pulled out an apple juice, and placed it on his face.<p>

"You serious? Spaghetti?" Peter whined.

"Since when don't you like spaghetti and meatballs?" May asked Peter, and then turned towards Zoe. "You're welcome to join us."

"Nah, I have to get home soon so I can start on my homework, but thanks for the offer, May." She smiled. May nodded, looked over to Peter, as he now had pulled down his hood.

"Oh, my gosh." May gasped as she saw the bruise that formed on Peter's face. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh I'm alright, I fell skating." Peter lied, looking over at Zoe, silently begging her not to say anything, making her frown, as he went to sit on top of the counter she was leaning on. Ben Parker- Peter's uncle walked into the kitchen setting a dirty box on the kitchen table.

"Ben Parker don't you think about setting that filthy box on my table." She watch May scold, walking over to the table and moved it.

"Those are my bowling trophies," Ben said sounding a bit hurt. Zoe and Peter exchanged smiles watching the two adults bicker at each other like an old married a couple.

"Then by all means, please leave that filthy box on my table." Aunt May said sarcastically, Ben sent a sheepish smile to her, and then looked over at the two teens.

"Hello, Zoe." He greeted her.

"Hey, Ben." She smiled at him, and offered up a small wave.

"What happened to you?" Ben asked, pointing to the bruise on Peter's face.

"He fell skateboarding." Zoe answered for him. Ben looked over to Zoe, and nodded.

"Why you kids ride those things...I'll never know." May grumbled as she stood over the stove cooking dinner for the Parker family.

"Because there stupid and dangerous." Ben answered, "Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?"

"No," May answered bluntly.

Ben once again looked over at Zoe and Peter. "Trust me, we were."

Zoe gave Ben a large smile; after all these years she really did think of him as an uncle. Just like she thought of May, like one of her own aunts.

"Good to know," Peter laughed. "Hey, where's the flood?"

Zoe glanced down at the floor, seeing Ben track water all over the kitchen floor.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Ben told the boy.

"You serious?" Peter asked, as he hoped off the counter.

"Yes," Ben answered. Ben walked away, heading back to the basement, with Peter trailing behind him.

Zoe turned towards May, "Do you need help cooking anything?" she asked.

"I got it, dear." May answered shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart," May reassured her. "So how's the internship at Oscorp? I know your mother made some special arrangements to get you in there."

"It's fine," Zoe shrugged. "It is a benefit having a mother as Dr. Connors secretary, though."

"Yes, well, just be careful." May warned. "I think there are things at Oscorp that they're not telling us."

"I will," Zoe reassured her, then glanced over at the clock to see it was already 5:45 pm. "I better get going; otherwise my mother will have a cow." She told Aunt May, who laughed. "Tell Peter, I will see him tomorrow."

"Sure thing, dear." May smiled.

"Thanks, and have a nice evening." Zoe told the May, before walking out the door and over one house on the right, and into her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your thoughts in the review box! I'd really appreciate it!<strong>

**Bye-bye my little gummy bears! **


	2. ASM1- Oscorp

_**Against the Odds.**_

**Disclaimer: **I only own Zoe Lucas and her plot line. Stan Lee and Marc Webb own the rest.

* * *

><p>Zoe sat desk at Oscorp grabbing her clipboard to get ready for showing around new interns around Oscorp with the help of another one of her friends Gwen Stacy. She had actually known Gwen longer then Peter because her father was Commander of the New York City Police Station since she was five- which was one of the reasons her parents had gotten a divorce.<p>

Her father Oliver focused too much on his job- even though she knew he loved them, he didn't spend enough time with them; her mother Karen got fed up with that and filed for a divorce. Though, her mother and father were still very close and forced the Lucas family to have dinner together every Thursday night.

"Are you ready?" Her blonde haired friend Gwen asked, as she walked up to her.

"As, I'll ever be." She answered truthfully, and the two went over to the large group of fresh interns.

"Welcome to Oscorp," Gwen said loudly earning their attention, as Zoe went to stand next to her. "My name is Gwen Stacy, and this is Zoe Lucas. We're seniors at Midtown Science and I'm head intern of Doctor Connors's. So we'll be with you for the duration of your visit. Where we go, you go, that's the basic rule. If you remember that all will be fine and if you forget that then..." She trailed off, as they all heard loud, angry, shouting. Zoe and the rest of the interns all turned our attention a guy getting dragged out by security, shouting angrily that he was Rodrigo Guevara.

Zoe cleared her throat gaining the interns attention back. "So, it looks like we don't have to tell you what will happen if you forget." She spoke, biting her cheek. "Let's get started."

Zoe and Gwen led the group into the genetics lab, and were met by Dr. Connors.

"Good afternoon- Zoe, Gwen," He greeted.

"Dr. Connors," They greeted in unison.

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw. I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist." He introduced himself to the group, unequivocally. "I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you that don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degeneration, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself, I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone cares to venture a guess just how? Yes?"

"Stem cells?" An intern asked.

"Promising, but the solution...I'm thinking of is more, radical." He told the intern, and let his eyes scan over the crowd noticing there blank expressions. "No one?"

Zoe bit down on the inside of her cheek again- a horrible habit she had up over the years. If any of them really wanted this internship, they would've watched the video on the home page.

"Cross-species genetics." Zoe eyes immediately looked up from her clip board, and over to the small voice in the back of the group- Peter Parker.

She gasped inaudibly as her eyes flashed back down to the clipboard. She didn't remember seeing his name, and as her eyes scanned up and down the list of names she didn't see a Peter Parker on the long list.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear." Hearing his voice once again, her attention was immediately on him. She was mystified by why he was here. "But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that...She's curing herself."

Zoe chuckled softly, and bit back a small smile. At least he watched the video, even though his name wasn't on the list.

"Yeah, you just have to look pass the gills on her neck." An intern somewhere in the group joked and the group laughed. Zoe rolled her eyes at the ridiculous joke, if the cross-species genetics worked properly then the woman would have the any ludicrous gills. The woman would have the normal traits of a human, but with the power of resilience- almost like something from a comic book.

Doctor Connors raised his hands to silence the group, and stared at Peter in what seems to be fascination. "Brilliant," Doctor Connors said softly. "You are...?"

Zoe watched as Peter's doe brown eyes widen, as he stammered for words. She immediately caught on that he was not supposed to be here, by looking at his name tag that read: Rodrigo Guevara.

"He's one of Midtown's best and brightest." Zoe answered avoiding the feeling of Peter's gaze on her. "He's third in his class." She glanced over at Gwen who had a slight smirk on her lips as she watched silently- clearly amused.

"Third, you sure?" Peter asked, making her turn her attention back on him.

"Positive." She confirmed, nodding her head. Peter frowned at her looking displeased from the news and stared at her as she smirked at him. The ringing of a phone broke their little staring session and turned their heads towards Dr. Connors.

"I'm afraid duty calls," Dr. Connors informed them all. "I'll leave you in more than capable hands of Miss Stacy and Miss Lucas. Nice meeting you all." With that Dr. Connors discharged himself from the group.

"If you'd like to gather round." Gwen said, gaining their attention back. Zoe and Gwen led the interns into the lab.

"Are you able to handle them for a few minutes alone?" Zoe asked, Gwen.

"Yeah, are you going to talk to Peter?" Gwen asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gwen said, smiling brightly at her. Zoe smiled back at her before heading to the back of the group towards Peter.

"Hey, Mr. Guevara," Zoe asked as she reached him. "How are you?"

"Oh- um- I-" Peter stammered, not knowing what to say. She watched as he played it off with one of the goofy smiles that he knew Zoe loved.

Wait hold on, thought Zoe. Did I really just think I loved his goofy smiles? That's impossible.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shaking her trying to rid her mind of her ridiculous thoughts.

"I work here," Peter answered quickly.

"Oh really?" Zoe laughed fully knowing it wasn't true.

"I mean- I don't work here." He stammered again. "I was going to say I work here, but it slipped my mind that you worked here, so you know that I don't in fact work here."

"It slipped your mind?" She scoffed, slightly, as she rolled back and forth on her heals. "Are you stalking me at work, now?" She joked. "Is this a new habit, or something? Our time from school and home isn't enough?"

"No!" Peter exclaimed. "No, no, no, I'm not stalking you."

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I just snuck in because I love science." He answered laughing a bit at the end.

"Sure..." She nodded, going along with him. "You love science."

"Yeah, I'm passionate about it."

"Zoe!" She whipped her head towards Gwen who bobbed her head towards the group and pointed down at her watch. "Hurry up!"

"Look," Zoe sighed looking over at Peter. "I have to get back to chaperoning the group. This isn't over, okay?" She asked narrowing her dark chocolate brown eyes at him.

"Okay," Peter nodded his head eagerly.

"I'm going to ask about this later, but for now just stick with the group." She ordered.

"No problem...okay." Peter stammered again, giving her another one of his goofy smiles.

"Good." She smiled, finally noticed the glasses for the first time. "By the way, I like the glasses."

"Uh, thanks." Peter thanked her, with his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Zoe!" She heard Gwen call her name once again. She looked at Peter one last time before heading towards her blonde haired friend.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>After getting situated at Gwen's side again and leading the group of interns over to the finally stage in their show-around, she noticed the group was missing a certain member who seemed to wonder off on his own.<p>

Zoe frowned, biting her cheek as her eyes scanned nervously across the floor she and Gwen had stayed put on throughout the whole process. She was going to kill him. If he gets caught- she'll get fired from her internship. That's the last thing she needed right now.

"Zoe!" Gwen whispered in her ear, nodding her head towards one of the entry ways of the floor they were on and

"Thanks, I so owe you!" She smiled at Gwen, before stomping angrily over to Peter and stuck out her hand. Peter smiled guiltily at her before rubbing the back of his neck, trying to come up with a reason why he disappeared. "Badge!" She ordered harshly.

"Oh, um, okay..." He mumbled, and clumsily unclasped it off his jacket. She almost felt genuinely sad taking it away from him, as she looked into his big, pouty, doe-brown eyes. Though, she tried her best not to falter under his gaze as he placed the badge in her hand.

"We're still discussing this when we have the chance." She warned him, before turning around and started towards the group.

"Ah!" She heard Peter gasped loudly, curious why she whirled around- still pissed off by the fact he decided to wander off, and stared at him. She watched as his nose crinkled as if he was in minor pain, and he rubbed the back of the neck soothingly.

She was going to ask if he was alright, but decided against it seeing that he had risked her job today. She narrowed her eyes at him, before turning around on her heals, and sashayed back to the group- trying to ignore the feeling of someone watching her as she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your thoughts in the review box! I'd really appreciate it!<strong>

**Bye-bye my little gummy bears! I'll see you very soon!**


	3. ASM1 The Basketball Incident & New Zones

_**Against the Odds.**_

**Disclaimer: **I only own Zoe Lucas and her family. Stan Lee and Marc Webb own the rest.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days flew by fast for Zoe. She met up with Peter a lot, and noticed that he was acting a bit...different. Now don't get her wrong he was still his goofy smile, adorably dorky- sorry dorky self. She really need to stop thinking that way about him, it was almost like she was developing a crush on him.<p>

Crazy right?

Well anyway he seemed a bit off like he was more jumpy the usual and suddenly developed cat-like reflexes. She shrugged it off, and told herself that she was imagining things.

On Thursday she found herself painting a poster for the journalism club with her friend Missy Kallenback in the gym during their free period. She had already finished her things for the student council and decided to help out.

The poster looked amazing. She was very proud of it as she softly stroked back and forth trying hard not to get any blue paint on her abstracted print, collared, skater dress and her new red cardigan. When she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching her. Not in a stalker-ish way, but in a sort of comforting sort of way.

Anyway, the journalism poster was probably one of her best pieces work for the school- that was until Flash had knocked the basketball out of one of his fellow teammates hand as they practice and it rolled over to the large bucket of paint on the corner of the paper and bumped it down causing the paint to spill all over the poster.

She let out a groan of frustration and shot up from my kneeling position, staring daggers at Flash. "You did that on purpose, Flash!" She growled out in accusation.

"No, but I should have." Eugene retorted, "You should think twice before crossing me."

"Oh really?" She scoffed.

"Yeah," He nodded before returning back to his game.

"Zoe!" She whipped her head over to the familiar voice who had shouted her name. Peter Parker had found his way through the gym and over to where sh was at. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm just utterly pissed."

She looked behind Peter to see Flash deliberately knock the ball out of a player's hand and sent it towards them. She was about to tell Peter to watch out but just starred in amazed at him when he just offhandedly leaned over and caught the ball with ease.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it not being able to form any words at the moment. This so wasn't the Peter Parker she had known since kindergarten. The Peter Parker she knew wasn't this graceful. No, he was just almost as clumsy as she was.

Almost, but she had to say she was bit more clumsier.

Her eyes wandered to the basketball in his hands back to his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before he sent her a lopsided smile. She bit her tongue trying to think of anything to say at the moment, but nothing seemed right.

"Give it up Parker!" Flash's voice snapped us back to reality, and they turned towards him.

"One sec." Peter told him, as he handed Zoe his camera. she took it from him, and noticed his troublesome smile. He only had his troublesome smile when he was up to something, and she was curious about what it was.

"Why don't you take it from me?" Peter challenged, as he walked up to Flash. She bit her cheek- what is he planning to do? Get another beating?

"Go ahead Flash, take it man. Go ahead, take it. Just take it." A few of his teammates shouted in encouragement to him. Zoe rolled her eyes at them and tightened her gripped around Peter's camera.

Flashed reached for the ball but Peter quickly moved it to the other hand. She let out a surprised chuckle as Flashed reached for it again but Peter moved the ball behind his back and back to his other hand. Zoe saw Peter send Flash a smug look before Flash went for the ball again, but Peter spun him around with his opened hand while spinning the basketball above his head with the other.

"Come on Flash, take it." Peter urged, and she bit her cheek a bit harder. Flash looked back at his teammates as they shouted things to encourage him. Flash turned back to Peter before going after the ball once more. Peter pretended to throw it at him, and got Flash raise his arms to protect him. Zoe put one hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Alright, bring it!" Flash called out to Peter finally having enough of this. Come on Parker! Come on!"

To Flash's wishes Peter obeyed it, and he brought it. He ran up to the basketball hoop and knocked Flash down with his shoulder. He leaped in the air and succeeded in doing a slam dunk, but also broke the backboard as well.

Zoe almost dropped his camera as the backboard remains fell to the ground. Peter is so going to be lucky if he doesn't get expelled for that.

**~AtO~**

After the basketball incident that had just occurred the principal came and took Peter to his office leaving me with his camera. She had to wait after her last class to see him since he was in trouble. She quickly got her stuff from her locker and went to find Peter. She checked his locker first but he wasn't there, so Zoe went down to the principal's office and found him talking to his Uncle Ben in abandon hallway.

Zoe didn't want to intrude on their hushed conversation they were having, and decided to wait by the row of lockers. Ben locked eyes with her before turning back to Peter for a second then back towards me.

"Hello, Zoe!" He called out before pointing at Peter. "He got's you on his computer." She stifled a chuckle, as he turned back to say something to Peter and left.

Was she really on his computer? It would make since because he'd never let her use his computer while she was over there. He'd always come up with a terrible lie why Zoe couldn't. A blush rose to her cheeks as she attempted to move her hair in her face to hide it.

Zoe made her way closer to Peter to hand him the camera and bit her lip as their hands brushed against each other for a moment

"He's a character, you know my uncle." Peter laughed awkwardly as he put the camera around his neck. "He's a pathological liar and he thought you were someone else."

"Dang it," she snapped her fingers in fake disappointment. "I'm not on your computer? That really sucks, Parker."

"No, I mean- it was a photo of us from the football game you dragged me too last fall, but he must've saw something when I was touching up stuff."

"Sure, that's probably it." She giggled going along with it. Zoe never giggle, especially in front of Peter.

God, she did have crush on him.

"Did you get expelled?" She asked, biting her cheek once again today. It was honestly curious if he got expelled, it would suck if he did.

"- No, I didn't get expelled, I got community service." He answered frittering with his hands.

"Oh good," She smiled and sharply sucked in a piece of air. It went silent for a few seconds Zoe moved my binder awkwardly to her other arm, and felt her nervousness spread through her. ZOe tucked another strand of hair behind her ear not caring if he could see the blush anymore. She probably looked as red as a tomato right now.

"Um, so do you want to-" Peter suddenly spoke as she shifted her eyes back at him. "I don't know, maybe we can um- or we could- I don't know." Peter stammered, as he stared at her with his big doe-brown eyes. Zoe made an inaudible gasp, as she realized Peter was attempting in asking her out.

"Sure." She nodded nervously, putting him out of his misery. "Either one is fine."

"I-I can't right now." Peter stammered, "I'm busy right now."

"Oh, yeah. That's alright, I am too." She said nervously. It was true Gwen wanted to study with after school. Her mother told her it was alright but she had to be back before it was eleven. "How about tonight? Around, seven-ish? We could go to that small burger joint we discovered when we were little. I'll just walk over to your house, is that alright?"

"That's sounds great!" Peter agreed.

"Cool," She laughed squeakily. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," He waved nervously. "See ya, in a bit."

She laughed once more and turned away to head back do the hallway she came from. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel that their friendship had shifted its way into a new zone. If it did she couldn't have been more than happy to accept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm back my Gummybears! I'm sorry I've been AWOL but I've been so busy with school work and trying to keep my grades up after missing a few days when I was sick. Thank you for the people who reviewed.**_

_**Bre CC: I know this this follows the movie and just a different main character, but once she finds out or little before that he's Spider-Man I plan on making her not so Mary-Sue and give her more of a role in this. I'm just having a bit of trouble in the beginning right now. That's all.**_


End file.
